


Dancing Connection

by Tulip_Blossom



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Blossom/pseuds/Tulip_Blossom
Summary: Here is the Piece I made for the big bang gift exchange
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Dancing Connection

**Author's Note:**

> https://tulip-blossom.tumblr.com/


End file.
